Sad, Sad Times
by AlwayzgonnabeaWeasley
Summary: During war time. BillOFC. Sorry, I'm not good at these darn things. Just please read the story and tell me what you think. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

((A/N/: Hello everyone. It has been many moons since I last posted a story on here. And that story wasn't very good. I don't even want to say the name, in fear that it might jinx this one. If anyone wonders, I use to go by TheForgottenRavenclaw1985, but before that it was FredWeasleysgurl4Ever. I hope everyone who reads this story like it. It isn't much right now, but it's a W.I.P. And as always, R&R PLEASE?))

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but for one person in this story, and maybe more. I don't know yet. Lets put it this way, if it was in the books, or a person in the books I no own. Get it? Got it? Good!

It was after one of the bigger battles during the second war. Tonks, Remus, Bill and Kingsley were on clean up. Which meant that they had to go over the battle ground(s), and see if there was anyone still alive. Sometimes there was, and other times, they weren't so lucky. But no matter how many dead the four of them saw, they never gave up hope, most of Tonks. She was almost always the first one out there, checking every body she came across.

It was one of those times, that didn't seem like anyone made it out alive, and the small group was about to give up. Tonks went and checked one more body, not having seen it before.

"Remus! Bill! Kingsley!" She cried out, feeling a pulse for once, "Someone get over her quickly. I found a live one!"

Bill, who was the closet one to Tonks, came running.

"How bad?" He asked.

"Bleeding, looks like a broken arm." Kingsley replied, in his normal deep voice, just to the left of Bill, "I'll take this one. You guys go back. I'll be there as soon as I can."

The victim was a young female, who didn't look any older than Harry or the others. And for some reason that caught Tonks and Bill off guard.

They nodded their heads, and went off to find Remus, to tell him it was time to go back.

Kingsley gently picked up the girl and left with a single 'pop' behind him.

He was heading to Saint Mungo's (Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries).

Once there, he found the first healer he could.

"Sir." Kingsley said, still holding the young female.

The healer turned around, with a questioning look on his face, until his eyes landed on the female in Kingsley's arms.

"Dear Merlin! What happened to her? Don't answer that right now. Just follow me. We'll get her into a room right away. Do you know her name at least?" The healer spoke about 100 words a minute.

Kingsley only shook his head. The female didn't have an ID on her, but at least they knew she was a witch since she had her wand with her, still clutched in her left hand.

"We'll find out once she wakes up. Right now, the important thing is that we make sure she wakes up." The healer said, as he walked down a hallway with Kingsley following close behind him.

The three entered an empty room, and the healer motioned towards an empty bed. Kingsley laid the young witch down, as gently as he could and stepped back. The healer went right to work, trying to figure out what had happened, and what needed to be done to fix the poor young witch.

"Send word if anything happens." He said.

The only response he got from the healer was a slight nod. But Kingsley knew he had heard him.

He walked out of the room, and was at the doors before he knew it. With a pop he was gone. He still had paper work to fill out, even more now since they had found a live again, something that hadn't happened for quite a few months now.

((A/N/: So . . . what did you guys think of it? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Do you want more? Do you want me to burn what I have left and start a new? Please tell me so I know what to do next. Thanks again for reading.))


	2. What's your name?

((A/N/: So here's the next part everyone. Thanks to R F Lupin for her review. I love BW/OFC also. Well, anyone else that reads this, you know the drill R&R Thanks.))

Disclaimer: Me no own Harry Potter, or the books. JKR does, and she is my queen!

Claimer: I do own Rachel Waldon well at least in this story. It's a name of one of my friends.

A few weeks went by, and for a while there was no battles. Everyone was uneasy though. They were waiting for the final battle, or as some people so kindly called it, "The Big One" to happen.

Kingsley was out of the office for the day when an owl came for him. Bill picked up the letter and looked it over, to see if it said whom it was from.

But it didn't. So after making sure it was safe to open, Bill did so.

It was from St. Mungo's. Kingsley had told Bill that he was waiting for a letter from them, and if it was to come when he wasn't there, find him and inform him right away.

"It's quite important Bill." He remembered Kingsley telling him.

He went right to his desk, and was about to write Kingsley when he remembered that he wasn't going to be able to be reached during most of the day.

"I guess I should read the rest of it and find out what Kingsley was waiting for." Bill thought, sitting down at his desk, propping his feet up and began reading the letter.

" . . . We would also like to inform you that the young witch you brought in about three and a half weeks ago is now awake. She can't talk much. But she does remember her name. Please come in, or send one of your co-workers in as soon as you have time . . ." The letter went on and Bill placed it down and went off to find Remus.

"Remus," The younger red head said, once he had caught up with the older man,

"I have to go to St. Mungo's."

"What's wrong Bill?" Remus asked, sitting down his quill and looking up.

"Nothing is wrong with me. But do you remember that young woman we found about a month ago?" Bill asked, but didn't pause for a reply; "Well I just got an owl about her. She woke up, and she knows her name. Maybe other things as well."

Remus nodded his head.

"Of course. I remember her Bill. She couldn't have been much older than Harry himself. Go, and see what you can find out."

With a slight nod, Bill left.

He arrived at Saint Mungo's within five minutes. Almost at once he found a healer.

"Ma'am, I need to know where someone is." Bill said, tapping the young woman on the shoulder.

The healer almost jumped out of her skin and quickly turned around.

"First off sir, you really shouldn't walk up behind people during these times. And second of all, do you know the name of the person you are looking for?"

"Well, not really." Bill began, not quite sure how to put it, "You see we had brought in a young girl who until a little bit ago, we weren't even sure if she was going to make it."

"You must be here on behalf of Kingsley Shacklebolt." The healer said, looking at a piece of paper in her hands.

"Yes, I am." He replied.

It seemed that almost at once, hope filled his very bean. Hope that maybe, just maybe there was something that might just go right.

"Just follow me please. But keep in mind, she is still very weak, and doesn't want to talk very much. We haven't been making her do so. We really thought it would be best, just for her to rest for at least a week. That means no major questionings either young man."

Who are you calling a young man? He thought.

"Of course." He said instead.

The female healer lead Bill down a long hallway, almost like the one he had to go down, when he went to visit Auther.

She stopped in front of a plain looking wooden door and glanced back at Bill.

"Please wait out here, while I check to see if she is up to seeing anyone today."

The healer walked into the room, and shut the door behind her.

Just under five minutes, the healer opened the door and nodded at Bill.

"She told me she will talk to you." She said.

Bill walked in, a little unsure of what he may find out in the end.

The healer looked towards the witch, who nodded her head and the healer left the room.

Bill took a seat in the only chair in the room, but still said nothing.

"I guess you would want to know my name, am I right?" The young witch said, in a soft voice that reminded Bill of bells ringing.

"That would be a good way to start." Bill replied, after getting over being caught off guard with the voice.

"It would be Rachel Waldon. I don't remember too much of the battle though."

"That isn't important right now." Bill began, thinking of the right

questions to ask, "How old are you?"

"19." She said, having to think about the answer for a bit first.

"So, we know your name and your age now." He said.

He couldn't get over the way Rachel's story pulled at his heart. Also he couldn't help to think that Rachel was just two years older than Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What else do you need to know?"

"This may seem like a weird question. But do you know who I am?"

Rachel gave Bill a blank stare for a while. She was trying to figure out if she did in fact know him, or if this was their first time meeting.

"Well the healer told me you were one of the people to find me. But I don't remember your name."

"I wasn't the first one who found you. My name is Bill. Bill Weasley. The young woman who found you is named Nymphadora Tonks. But she just goes by her last name. I would need a bed here if she found out I was using her first name." Bill answered, finding his mouth trying to show a small smile.

It was still kind of hard at times, thanks to his scars, but that didn't stop him. It just got easier and easier with each time.


End file.
